


A Regular Patrol Night

by RaySimp



Series: Raye Requests [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, No editing we die like mne, Shooting Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 11:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaySimp/pseuds/RaySimp
Summary: “You know, we really need to stop meeting like this,” Red Hood yells out as he swings from his grapple, picks up a child then slides across a hood of a car, hiding from the incoming bullets.Nightwing grabs a lone, elder man and ducks behind a wall and calls out, “But this is so exciting, Little Wing!”





	A Regular Patrol Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WithTheKeyIsKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithTheKeyIsKing/gifts).

> This was a gift to my discord wifey, Q, to make her feel better, and she requested something with Dick and Jason.
> 
> Keep in mind that this is the very first time I am writing Jason and Dick without Damian, so if I didn't quiet capture their relationship right, please let me know.

It was a regular patrol, sadly; Dick thinks as he shoves one man and woman to the side as rifle bullets start to rain down from an abandoned office building. “Run to safety, and call 911!” he says to the couple before they take off down the sidewalk. He taps his earpiece and begins to talk, “Hey, O? You there? I’ve got a shooting in progress, unknown number of hostiles.”

Barbara’s voice is slightly miffed as she answers, “Of course I’m here. Someone has to watch out for all you, or else you will depend on _911_.” She lets out a sigh and begins to deal out information while Nightwing begins to direct civilians to cover, “Okay, so it looks like you have a raid. I’m counting ten hostiles and they don’t look armed, so I don’t know who is shooting, _yet_. I’m going to send someone to— Oh.”

Nightwing was about to ask what “Oh,” meant when hears it, dropping from a rooftop.

“You know, we really need to stop meeting like this,” Red Hood yells out as he swings from his grapple, picks up a child then slides across a hood of a car, hiding from the incoming bullets.

Nightwing grabs a lone, elder man and ducks behind a wall and calls out, “But this is so exciting, Little Wing!” After giving the civilians directions to protection, they disappear.

During a pause in the enemy’s fire, Red Hood stands and shoots back at the sniper, slowly walking towards the building where the sniper is hiding in. “If by exciting, you mean ulcer-inducing then I agree, Dickwing.”

“You know you love it,” Nightwing responds as he jumps away from his cover, then begins to engage with the thugs on the ground as Hood draws the sniper’s attention, both men temporarily taking interest away from the potential goods the criminals were going after.

Red Hood scoffs at Nightwing before saying, “I need to reload, get behind something,” then he throws a thug into two other ones and flips a metal table to crouch behind. He sees Nightwing drag one man behind another wall and tie his arms together. “Hey, O, do you have an idea what these dirtbags are after?” Jason asks as he reload his guns.

“The building used to be a weapons facility that was scheduled for clean out later this week. The government already sent all workers home, except the security, but looks like whoever these guys are already got past them since the sniper is on the second floor. I’m pulling up blueprints for the building now.”

Red Hood begins to fire back at the sniper as Nightwing is pushed out into the open by three thugs, but Nightwing ducks out of the way of an incoming punch and calls out, “I’ll keep these guys and the sniper busy, just get him to stop shooting, for all our sakes!” as he finishes speaking, he decks a thug in the face and knocks him out, “Now, go!”

Red Hood does a quick glance and sees that nearly half the ground force tied up already. “Okay. Call in when you are finished taking out the trash.”

Nightwing lets out an affirmative noise as he slings his body around another man and brings him to the ground head first and leaves him unconscious. When he sees that Red Hood has seemingly vanished, he engages the rest of the thugs and therefore draws the attention of the sniper away from the missing vigilante. It is a little difficult to keep everyone focused on himself, but he has been in worse situations with less help and managed to get out of them alright. So, Nightwing begins his dance of punches, kicks, and bullets with the grace of a Flying Grayson and also the ferocity of a bat, listening to Jason as he deals with the sniper and their guards.

With a last kick to a man’s face, Nightwing begins to tie them up and notifies over the comms, “I’m done here, how is everything on your end, Hood?”

“I’m all good here, Big Bird. Just started a very enlightening conversation with my new best friend, would you care to join us? I’ll be sure to save some questions for you,” Jason informs in his ear.

“Yeah, I could use some brushing up on my interrogation skills, Little Wing. I’m on my way,” Nightwing says as he jogs up to the building and enters through the door following the unconscious bodies to the correct room. “Damn, just leave a trail of breadcrumbs next time, Gretel,” Nightwing utters as he pushes the door open and walks up to Red Hood.

“Screw you, Dickhead—”

“Hate to interrupt a _lovely_ conversation, boys, but the police are almost there. So, if you want any information, _get a move on_,” Oracle’s voice pierced through their comm links.

So, Red Hood copies the sniper’s phone while Nightwing finishes the interrogation before the police show up. handing him and the other criminals to the police, the pair of brothers head to the roof, bantering together at each other’s quips and jokes. Once they reach the ledge of the rooftop, Nightwing says to Red Hood while aiming his grapple, “Don’t forget to give the evidence to O. She is updating the Batcomputer tonight and that needs to get to B.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know the drill,” Red Hood utters as he digs through his pockets.

Nightwing smiles then asks, “I’ll see you at the next family meeting, yeah? Alfred’s making chocolate chip and peanut butter cookies.” Then without waiting for a response, jumps with a shout of joy as he disappears into the night.

Red Hood watches Nightwing seemingly fly his way back to Bludhaven, weaving his way between building and alleys, and he whispers with a small grin, “I’ll see you there, you dick,” and disappears to finish his patrol.


End file.
